One Four Three,Hinata
by icaraissa11
Summary: "One Four Three, Hinata"bisik Sasuke Dan Hinata pun langsung pingsan


Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

SasuHina

.

.

Rate T

.

.

Out Of Character! Typical Errors! Grammatical Errors!

.

.

One Four Three, Hinata

.

.

You've been warned! Don't like this pair, Please don't read!

.

.

OneShoot

.

.

Maaf, apabila ada kesamaan dalam judul. Ini murni dari hasil pemikiranku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dia pun membaca kembali kata perkata yang di tampilkan oleh layar ponselnya.

 _Kamu mau jadi pacar aku kan?_

Huh! Siapa sih yang mengirimkan pesan menyebalkan seperti ini. Hinata tau, dia itu masih _single, jomblo, available._

Apa? Jomblo?

Tidak, Hinata benci mengakui kata yang satu itu. Dia itu bukannya jomblo, tapi hanya belum laku saja.

 _Hei, kok gak di bales sih?_

Hinata pun melihat lagi aplikasi pesannya, yang menampakkan pesan yang amat sangat menyebalkan.

 _Hell no!_

Siapa sih, orang iseng ini. Bikin Hinata naik darah saja! Udah tau dia badmood. Hinata pun langsung mengetikkan balasan untuk si pengganggu.

 _GO TO THE HELL!_

Huh, Hinata pun langsung menaruh ponselnya ke atas meja,di samping kopi hitamnya.

Dia pun langsung mengerjakan tugasnya kembali. Deadline tugasnya amat sangat menyebalkan. Gurunya sama sekali tidak ada toleransi, padahal sedang libur kenapa harus ada tugas.

Layar ponsel Hinata pun menampakkan balasan dari si pengganggu. Hinata pun langsung membacanya.

 _Jutek banget sih, pantes aja gak punya pacar sampe sekarang._

Hinata pun langsung membelakakkan matanya, ini orang benar-benar membuat Hinata kesalnya bukan main. Udah iseng, malah ngatain lagi!

Akhirnya, Hinata pun mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan pesan dari si pengganggu.

Layar ponsel Hinata pun kembali menampakkan pesan.

 _Eh, tapi walaupun lo jutek. Lo tetep manis kok_

Wajah Hinata pun langsung memerah, antara malu, dan juga kesal. Tidak tahan lagi, dia pun langsung menekan nomor si pengganggu.

 _Tut_

Nada sambung pertama, belum ada yang menjawab.

 _Tut_

Nada sambung kedua belum juga ada yang jawab.

 _Tut_

"Halo?"

 _Gotcha_ udah ada jawaban dari si pengganggu.

Hinata pun bersiap untuk mengomeli si pengganggu yang telah merusak moodnya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau lo sih!" maki Hinata.

"Oke, kita emang gak saling kenal. Tapi asal lo tau, lo itu ngerusak mood yang udah gue kumpulin untuk ngerjain tugas!" teriak Hinata kepada si pengganggu.

 _"Gue, cuma bilang doang. Lo mau jadi pacar gue apa gak? Apanya yang ngerusak?"_

Hinata pun terperangah, mendengar suara maskulin di sebrang sana. Ah gila, suaranya bikin bulu kuduk merinding. Maskulin banget.

 _Oh damn it!, focus Hinata focus!_

"Tapi lo ganggu banget!"

 _"Apanya yang ganggu? Tinggal jawab iya apa gak susah banget"_ ucap si pengganggu dengan tenang.

Hinata pun menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal, kenapa si pengganggu bisa setenang itu, "Kita itu gak kenal! Lo tau nama gue aja gak! Gue juga gak tau nama lo!" ucap Hinata kesal.

 _"Siapa bilang? Gue tau kok. Nama lo Hyuuga Hinata, Putri kedua Hyuuga Hiashi adik dari Hyuuga Neji"_

Hinata pun terkejut, "L-lo dasar stalker!!"

 _"Hey, gue bukan stalker. Gue cuma nyari tahu tentang lo doang"_

"Itu sama aja!" ucap Hinata kesal, sambil memegang eras ponselnya.

 _"Ya, terserah lo mau bilang gue apa. Tapi gue serius, lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"_

"Enggak! Gue gak kenal lo! Udah lebih baik, lo gak usah ganggu gue!" teriak Hinata sambil mematikan sambungan telfon.

Wajah Hinata pun memerah. Dia kesal, amat sangat kesal! Hinata pun segera membereskan barang-barangnya, dan menaruh uang untuk kopinya dan segera pergi dari cafe itu.

"Muka lo kusut banget Hin," ucap Ino kepada Hinata.

Ya,Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat dari Hinata.

Hinata pun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menunjukannya kepada Ino. Ino pun langsung mengambil ponsel Hinata, dan membaca chat Hinata dengan orang yang tidak di kenal.

Seketika mata Ino pun membelakak lebar, dan

"HAHAHAHAHA, gila gua gak nyangka ada orang sinting yang ngajak lo pacaran Hahahahahah," ucap Ino sambil tertawa.

 _Pltak_

"Aww, Hin sakit tau," ucap Ino sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang di pukul Hinata.

"Abisnya lo berisik banget sih! Gue malu tau," ucap Hinata sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya kedalam kedua tangannya.

"Hehehe, maaf. Tapi seharusnya lo terima aja! Kan biar lo gak jom-"

"Shut up Ino. Gue gak mau kata laknat itu keluar!" gerutu Hinata.

"Oke, oke. Gue ralat, seharusnya lo terima aja, biar lo gak single lagi," ucap Ino sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Lo tega! Nanti kalo cowoknya jelek gimana?! Terus kalo ternyata itu om-om gimana?!" kesal Hinata.

"Yaa, anggap aja lo untung-untungan. Kalo dapetnya prince charming lo harus bersyukur, kalo dapetnya om-om lo harus berusaha," ucap Ino sekenanya.

Hinata pun mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa? Berusaha?"

Ino pun mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya berusaha untuk minta uang sama dia! Hahahahahaha," tawa Ino

"Ino! Jadi lo nyuruh gue buat jadi simpanan om-om?! Oh gila lo! Lebih baik gue jomblo daripada jadi simpanan," ucap Hinata sambil bergidig ngeri.

"Hehe, gue bercanda ah. Yaudah sih, coba aja lo ajak ketemuan tuh cowok," ucap Ino

"Ogah ah, lo gak denger apa. Jaman sekarang itu banyak penculikan anak tau gak!" ucap Hinata kesal.

Ya, yang Hinata dengar dari berita di TV jaman sekarang itu, lagi marak-maraknya penculikan anak.

Ino pun memutar kedua matanya malas, 'Emang, Hinata masih anak-anak apa!'

Ino pun langsung menoyor kepala Hinata. Hinata pun mendelik tidak suka.

"Apaan sih Ino!" gerutu Hinata kesal.

"Aduh, Hinataku sayang. Lo itu udah dewasa, bukan anak-anak lagi. Mana ada yang mau nyulik lo sih," kesal Ino.

"Adalah, Inoku sayang. Lo lupa? Sahabat lo ini kan masih imut, jadi pasti adalah yang mau nyulik gue," ucap Hinata ngawur.

"Ah, terserah lo deh. Udah ah, gue mau balik ke kelas. Nanti gue di cariin lagi sama Orochimaru-sensei," ucap Ino sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di kantin.

"Eh, Ino minuman lo belom di bayar!" teriak Hinata.

Ino pun lantas langsung berbalik badan dan berteriak, "LO YANG BAYARIN YA HIN," ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata pun hanya menggerutu kesal melihat kelakuan Ino.

"Lo yakin, masih mau deketin dia? Dia aja nyangkanya lo itu om-om genit," ucap pria berambut kuning.

"Ck, liat aja nanti," ucap si pria berambut hitam sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Terserah lo deh Sas," ucap si pria berambut nanas.

Hinata pun berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Udah tugas yang menumpuk, belum lagi si pengganggu yang membuat mood Hinata turun drastis.

Netra Hinata pun langsung tertuju kepada kumpulan pemuda yang tampan oh so wow itu.

Disana ada Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha yang jenius, tampan dan kaya. Siapa sih yang gak mau jadi pacarnya. Nah kalo yang rambutnya kuning itu namanya Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda Uzumaki yang senyumnya secerah matahari, atlet KSHS prestasinya jangan di pertanyakan. Nah kalo yang rambutnya nanas itu, namanya Nara Shikamaru, pemuda Nara yang jeniusnya gak ketolongan. Katanya sih, cita-citanya pengen jadi detektif ngalahin _Sherlock Holmes._

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata berwarna hitam pun menatap Hinata tepat di manik matanya. Hinata pun kaget, dia pun langsung mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang melihatnya itu tersenyum miring kepadanya atau tidak. Hinata pun langsung buru-buru duduk di bangkunya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan pemuda bermarga uchiha itu.

 _Berurusan dengan Uchiha sama aja nyari mati!_

Itu prinsip yang selalu di pegang oleh Hinata. Selama dia sekelas dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia sama sekali belum pernah berinteraksi dengan si pemuda. Sudah tau namanya saja Hinata sudah bersyukur. Tidak perlu deh, dia berurusan dengan si Uchiha.

Masalahnya, denger-denger nih. Mata si Uchiha itu sangat mempesona, ibarat _blackhole_ yang langsung bisa nyedot kamu. Oke terlalu hiperbola.

"Oi, Hin. Bengong aja lo!" ucap Sakura sambil menyikut Hinata. Haruno Sakura, teman sebangku Hinata. Si gadis musim semi yang katanya nih mau jadi dokter.

"Gue kaya merasa di perhatiin tau," bisik Hinata pelan.

Sakura pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia pun menemukan Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Hin, hin," ucap Sakura sambil mencolek pundak Hinata.

"Apaan sih," ucap Hinata sambil melihat Sakura sekilas dan langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Ituu, gue ngeliat ya. Masa Sasuke dari tadi merhatiin lo terus. Lo ada urusan apaan sama dia?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik.

Hinata pun langsung mengerutkan keningnya, "Enggak. Gue sama sekali gak ada urusan atau masalah apapun sama dia," ucap Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat kesalahan atau tindakan dia selama ini.

"Ihh, tapi tuh lo liat aja. Dia daritadi ngeliat ke sini terus," ucap Sakura sambil memaksa wajah Hinata untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata pun langsung melihat Sasuke yang melihat kearahnya juga. Manik _onyx_ dan _amethyst_ bertemu. Gelap dan terang. Sasuke pun langsung tersenyum tipis. Amat sangat tipis, Hinata pun harus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Hinata pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

 _'Ah kenapa wajahku memerah? Oh pesona uchiha sangat, menyebalkan!'_

"Hee, kenapa wajah lo merah eh," goda Sakura.

"A-ah apaan sih lo, udah ah," ucap Hinata salah tingkah.

"Yee, lo ada hubungan ap-"

"Ehem, Haruno-san sebaikanya kalau kamu masih saja terus berbicara, lebih baik kamu menggantikan saya mengajar," ucap Anko-sensei yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.

"Eh, gomene _sensei_ ," ucap Sakura. Sakura pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Hinata. Ibaratnya wajah Sakura itu mengartikan pertanyaan ' _kenapa lo gak bilang Anko-sensei udah masuk!'_

Hinata yang mengerti raut itu pun hanya nyengir.

"Baiklah, buka buku halaman 201," ucap Anko- _sensei_

Hinata pun berjalan gontai meninggalkan kelas. Dia sama sekali gak ada semangat untuk hidup. Bukannya dia gak mau hidup lagi. Bukan kok, masalahnya

 _Flashback sebelum pulang sekolah._

 _"Baiklah, pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa minggu depan kita ulangan," ucap Yamato-sensei_

 _"Baik, sensei"_

 _"Hin, maaf ya gue gak bisa nemenin lo ke kedai ice cream yang baru," ucap Sakura dengan raut menyesal._

 _Pasalnya Sakura bukannya gak mau nemenin Hinata, dia salah satu orang yang paling gak nolak yang namanya ice cream. Tapi, eskul yang mendesaklah yang membuat dia harus merelakan ice creamnya._

 _"Maaf banget yaa Hin," ucap Sakura lagi._

 _Hinata pun cemberut,"Yaudah deh, gue minta Ino aja," ucap Hinata lesu._

 _Rupanya di sudut kelas, sedang ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Onyx itu pun berkilat, pandangannya tidak bisa di artikan._

 _"Udah, jangan ngeliatin dia mulu," ucap Shikamaru bosan._

 _"Iya bener, doi kayaknya risih tuh," ucap Naruto sambil memakan kripiknya._

 _"Urusai"_

 _Hinata dan Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Mereka pun berpisah di koridor kelas. Sakura pun langsung pergi menuju club eskulnya sedangkan Hinata pun harus pergi menuju kelasnya Ino._

 _"Eh, ada Inonya gak?" tanya Hinata kepada siswi yang bernametag Mizura._

 _"Kayaknya ada tuh, lo masuk aja," ucap Mizura_

 _"Ehm, oke makasih," ucap Hinata yang langsung masuk kedalam kelas Ino._

 _Hinata pun melihat sang sahabat yang kelihatan sangat repot._

 _"Aduh, kan tadi udah gue bilang kalo ini harus pake warna," omel Ino kepada seorang siswa_

 _"Yaudah lo tenang aja Ino, gue aja yang buat bagian yang ini," ucap Hitomi_

 _Hinata pun langsung saja menuju meja Ino yang sangat berantakan._

 _"Ino," ucap Hinata sambil menepuk pundak Ino._

 _"Eh, lo Hin. Ada apa?" tanya Ino yang wajahnya sudah terlihat kusut._

 _"Ehm, mau ke kedai Ice cream yang baru gak?" tanya Hinata_

 _"Aduh, gue mau-," ucap Ino. Mata Hinata pun langsung berbinar mendengarnya._

 _"Tapi, maaf tugas gue banyak banget. Lo harus tau, Tsunade-sensei ngasih tugas gak kira-kira," lanjut Ino sambil cemberut._

 _Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung mendesah. Tadinya dia fikir Ino bisa haah~_

 _"Maaf, ya Hin," ucap Ino merasa bersalah kepada sahabat ungunya._

 _"Yaudah deh, gue sendiri aja. Lo lanjutin aja tugasnya," ucap Hinata lesu_

 _"Hehe, gue janji kalo udah selesai gue langsung nyusul lo deh," ucap Ino_

 _"Oke"_

Dan di sinilah Hinata terdampar sendirian. Di kedai ice cream yang baru saja di buka. Hinata pun langsung memesan ice cream favouritenya.

"Saya pesan, _ice cream vanilla_ sama _cheesecake_ ," ucap Hinata sambil menutup buku menunya.

"Oke, saya ulangi. _Ice cream vanillanya_ satu dan _cheesecakenya_ satu,ada lagi?" tanya si pelayan yang bernametag Hidan.

"Ehm, itu aja deh mas," ucap Hinata.

"Oke nona manis, silahkan ditunggu pesanannya," ucap Hidan sambil berlalu pergi.

Hinata pun hanya tersenyum singkat. Hinata pun mengeluarkan notebooknya dan mengeluarkan headphonenya. Dia pun mulai menarikan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard. Mulai mengerjakan tugas sambil menikmati alunan musik dari _Ed-Sheeran._

 _Kliring_

Oke anggap aja suara diatas, suara bel yang berbunyi jika pintu dibuka.

Terlihatlah pemuda bermata Onyx itu seperti sedang mencari seseorang ah emang orang ko yang dia cari. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, dia pun langsung tersenyum miring, lalu duduk tepat di depan si gadis berambut indigo. Gak di depannya juga sih hehe.

Si pemuda, atau yang bisa kita sebut Sasuke itu sedang mendengarkan Hinata yang sedang memesan. Ah bahasa kerennya sih, nih si Sasuke lagi nguping.

Sasuke pun langsung, mencolek si pelayan yang bernama Hidan itu.

"Eh, iya ada apa mas?" tanya Hidan

"Ehem, nanti kalo lo mau nganterin pesenan nona yang tadi. Tolong selipin kertas ini ya," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan lipatan kertas berwarna biru muda.

"Eh, oke deh mas. Gampang bisa diatur itu," ucap Hidan.

"Oh iya, gue pesen ice cream cokelat," ucap Sasuke lagi

"Oke mas, ada lagi?" tanya Hidan

"Enggak,"

"Oke saya ulang, nanti kalo mau nganterin pesanan nona itu tolong selipin kertas ini, terus ice cream cokelatnya satu," ucap Hidan menerangkan pesanan Sasuke

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun hanya cengo.

"Mas?" ucap Hidan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke

"E-eh oh iya. Itu yang bagian selipin kertasnya gak usah di sebutin kan bisa," ucap Sasuke sensi

"Kan saya hanya mengulang pesanan mas aja. Ada yang salah?" tanya Hidan lagi

"Enggak, udah sana," usir Sasuke

Hidan pun langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung melirik Hinata sekilas. Pasalnya meja mereka berdua itu berdekatan. Jadi Hinata itu seperti duduk di meja yang sama seperti Sasuke, karena di depan meja Hinata kursinya kosong, dan di depan meja Sasuke juga kursinya kosong. Jadi mereka saling berhadapan, dan hanya dihalangi oleh meja dan kursi.

Hinata pun terlihat sibuk sendiri sambil sesekali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Gadis Hyuuga yang sudah lama diamatinya. Gadis Hyuuga yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Gadis Hyuuga yang dari pertama kali melihatnya sudah berhasil memikat hatinya.

Sayangnya, si Hyuuga itu sama sekali gak peka. Dia sama sekali menghindari tatapan yang selama ini Sasuke berikan. Denger-denger nih si Hyuuga itu sama sekali gak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Huh menyebalkan!

Akhirnya dengan modal kenekatan, Sasuke pun langsung saja menembak Hinata. Tapi emang dasar si Hinata gak peka, jadi dia langsung menyangka Sasuke adalah om-om genit.Sasuke pun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung mengetik sesuatu.

Hinata yang melihat ponselnya bergetar pun langsung melepas headphonenya dan langsung melihat aplikasi pesannya.

 _Lo kayanya menikmati suara yang dikeluarkan oleh headphone lo itu ya?_

Hinata pun langsung menekukkan alisnya tidak suka. Hinata hapal banget sama nomor ini, malahan sudah dia beri nama si pengganggu. Buru-buru Hinata langsung mengetikkan balasan.

 _Lo nguntit gue ya!_

Ponsel Sasuke pun langsung menampilkan balasan dari Hinata. Sasuke pun yang membacanya hanya geli sendiri. Hinata tidak tau apa, orang yang sedang di sumpah serapahi olehnya ini berada tepat di hadapannya. Sasuke pun langsung mengetikkan balasan untuk Hinata.

 _Drtt, drtt_

Hinata pun langsung melihat pesan yang ditampilkan oleh layar ponselnya.

 _Nguntit? Ya emang gue ngikutin lo. Sekarang gue ada di tempat yang sama kaya lo. Oh iya, lo cantik hari ini walaupun muka lo bete __

Hinata pun yang membacanya hanya cengo sendiri. Ini orang udah muji tapi malah- ah sudahlah.

Dengan wajah yang memerah antara menahan malu dan kesal Hinata pun langsung saja mengetikkan balasan untuk si pengganggu.

 _Urusai. Plis, gue cuma mau hidup gue tenang! Jangan ganggu gue! Gue juga gak mau jadi pacar lo om!_

Sasuke yang membacannya pun menahan tawa. Tak tega terus menerus menjahili Hinata, Sasuke pun berhenti mengirimi pesan ke Hinata.

Pesanan Hinata pun telah sampai, moodnya benar-benar sudah turun drastis sampe ke titik dasar. Hinata pun tak segan langsung melahap ice creamnya dengan ganas. Tapi tunggu, tadi Hidan juga memberinya sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda. Hinata pun langsung membuka kertas itu.

 _Dear, amethyst_

 _Oke mungkin ini menggelikan. Gue gak bisa nulis surat macam ini. Ini suruhan temen-temen gue, yang katanya kalo gue ngirim surat ke perempuan, perempuan itu bakalan tergila-gila._

 _Tapi lo harus tau, gue ini bukan om-om genit yang lo bilang ke sahabat lo. Gue ini masih available, dan perjaka loh. Eh untuk perjaka yang satu itu hanya gue dan tuhan yang tau. Tapi gue serius, aduh gimana ya bilangnya gue bingung._

 _Oh iya, gue udah lama merhatiin lo. Terserah deh lo mau bilang gue apa._

 _Penguntit? Oke aja_

 _Stalker? Hm ini juga boleh kok_

 _Tapi satu yang harus lo tau. Yang gue bilang waktu itu serius. Gue gak bercanda. Gue emang beneran suka sama lo, ya tapi itulah gue bingung ngomongnya._

 _Aduh ini panjang banget ya. Gue bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Oh iya, lo gak usah takut sama gue. Ya walaupun muka gue datar, tapi tenang gue gak bakalan gigit lo kok. Oh iya, kita ini saling kenal asal lo tau aja. Ya tapi gitu kita gak pernah berinteraksi._

 _Tapi gue serius gue suka sama lo. Ah tepatnya gue Cinta sama lo._

 _Oke ini panjang dan tinta pulpen gue udah mau abis. Ya lo tau kan kalo cowok itu pulpennya nemu semua gak pernah beli._

 _Oke Hyuuga Hinata_

 _One Four Three_

 _From U.S_

Hinata yang membacanya pun terbelalak kaget. Dia bingung, malu ahh pokoknya persaannya sekarang campur aduk. Hinata pun langsung melipat kembali kertasnya.

Tapi Tunggu

Sepertinya Hinata melewatkan sesuatu. Ah inisial, US siapa?

Unimae Satsuka?

Siapa pula itu

Tapi ada satu nama yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke" bisik Hinata

"Ya itu nama gue," ucap Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata

Hinata yang mendengar suara Sasuke pun langsung kaget dan lompat dari tempat duduknya.

"E-eh"

"Ck," Sasuke pun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Lo masih gak ngerti apa?! Lemot lo itu ya kadang-kadng nyebelin," ucap Sasuke

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun melotot,"Enak aja!"

"Yaudah jawabannya apa?" tanya Sasuke santai

 _Glek_

Hinata bingung, dia kaget, _shock_ banget.

"J-j-jawaban a-apa?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak tau

"Lo tau Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke malas

"Eh, i-itu-"

 _Chuu~_

"Kelamaan jawab lo ah," ucap Sasuke setelah mencium Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Hinata pun hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget. Wajahnya pun langsung terasa panas. Dia pun langsung menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"Eeeeehh" kaget Hinata dengan wajah yang merah seperti tomat.

Sasuke pun langsung mendekati Hinata, " _One Four Three,_ Hinata," bisik Sasuke

Dan Hinata langsung pingsan.

-End-

Yosh, tinggalkan jejak yaa

hehe, ini aku ngetiknya di hp jadi maaf ya kalo kurang rapih atau apa hehe.


End file.
